


Dreams

by sskinner155



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Kai and Cinder spend an evening together watching a net drama based on their live things turn when the actors do something that was based more in their fantasies than reality. Kai and Cinder smut cuz there is not enough.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ***I don't really write smut but I wanted to do something different and take a break for my other story.***

Cinder walked out of the bathroom her wet hair pulled into a messy tail. The change in temperature from the steamy bathroom to the drafty living area sent goose bumps up her arms. She walked up to the couch where Kai had a heavy blanket wrapped around him. The day had been a quite one after eight months of marriage and becoming the Commonwealth Empress the routine had become normal like she always held meetings with provinces leaders from Korea and Japan and had planed outings with charities and she always retired to her home in the private quarters of the New Beijing palace. 

"What are you watching?" She asked looking to the portscreen mounted to the wall.

"Lunar Wars premieres tonight I want to see the first episode." She gave him a look.

"Don't tell me Iko got you hooked on Net Dramas." It was all Iko was talking about. The 'Lunar Wars' net drama was based off of her and her friend’s adventurers. Several of her friends were excited to see it but to be honest Cinder could care less about it. 

"I want to see the first episode besides they have Taki Yomiko playing the part as me he's a model you know."

"Isn’t he also like four years older than you?"

"They wanted the maturity of the emperor to be reflected in his appearance." She raised an eyebrow. "Join me." The couch he sat on was big enough for four people but be pulled the blanket aside for her to sit on his lap. She did pressing her back into his chest and adjusting her metal leg so it wouldn't crush his. The warmth of his body felt great against her cold skin but the goose bumps did not go away. With the blanket around the both of them and his hand wrapped over her middle they settled comfortable. 

The show began with excitingly with a fire. Then emerging from the fire was a man and he held something close to his chest. He continued to run making it to what Cinder assumed was the docks of Luna thought they looked nothing like the real one. The man franticly prepared a ship and with a final look to the bundle he had put in an incubator he took off. The scene changed to one of space the ship sourcing through and slowly earth came in to view as the ship diapered out of sight the title of the series flashed over earth.

Cinder felt Kai play with the hem of her shorts and a tingle every time his fingers brushed against the skin of her thighs and try as she might she couldn’t stop noticing the beating of his heart or his breath on her neck. 

The show wasn't too bad despite being produce by the CAW, the entire network had shows with nothing but young attractive sex crazed characters. But the acting was good and Cinder was happy to see they casted a cyborg in her role. It also made her laugh to see Adri thought her name had been changed to Rin for the series; don't want one of the wealthiest women suing you for her less than flattering but accurate portrayal. The actor who played Peony brought a sting to Cinders heart and Kai pulled her closer to him during her scene. 

The show took a turn near the end. The characters that played Cinder and Kai were alone in a hallway her character had just been released by Dr. Erland. The two were talking the actor had good chemistry. Then they were making out. 

Cinder stopped breathing a sudden rage of heat sweeping over her body. Thank the stars she couldn't blush. "We never did that."

"No, I did have a dream about it though...several really." 

“What? You had dreams of us.”

“Yea, the first one was simple it was after the second time I saw you. In the dream we were at your booth just taking and I kissed you and you kissed me back. I woke up utterly embarrassed that my mind would do such a thing.” He kissed just behind her ear then whispered, “Of course I wasn’t aware at the time how much worst they would become.” He kissed down her neck his fingers pressing into her waist. She felt a heat rise in her the familiar warmth between her thighs.

“After my miss step in the elevator when you passed out on me I had a dream about you that night. That one was more detailed. You were fixing something and I was helping. We had just finished when you turned to me and took your hair out of your pony tail and removed your gloves. I didn’t know you were a cyborg then so my mind came up with two perfectly manicured hands.” His hands had found hers. “Somehow I saw the gesture as an invitation I pushed you against the wall and kissed you more eagerly with more need.” Cinder pressed herself into his even more felling his hardness against the small of her back the movement caused him to grunt and his hand pressed her stomach putting more tension between them. 

“After the ball I assumed my dreams would stop that they were not even mine to began with but then you escaped and it didn’t matter how much I tried to push you from my mind you always came back. That was the first night I had you. I was angry and frantic and you were willing and ready.” As he spoke his hand went down her stomach into her shorts she wasn’t wearing underwear. His fingers slid over her folds then he pressed on finger in far too slowly. Cinder tensed letting a moan escape her lips only to press into his hand when he bit her neck. “Every day I would wake up ashamed and every night I hoped you would be there. Sometimes we would just talk others I would hold you and occasionally I would lose control.” His other hand ran up her back over her neck setting fire to her skin as it went before coming to her hair and releasing it form the pony tail. With her hair down his hand tangled in it. He pulled it to one side the slight pain slipped into pleasure. He kissed and bit and sucked on her exposed neck. Cinder breath became staggered and quick. He slipped another finger into her quickening his pace.

“Kai…” She whimper gripping tight to his arm while her other hand stretched around to his head digging into his hair. “Kai.” 

He took a hold of her metal hand removing it from his hair and kissed over her shoulder down her arm to the plating of her hand ending at her finger tips. “I am happy to say that none of my dreams compare to having the real thing.” She couldn’t take his teasing anymore she want him. She spun around her legs straddling his wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him hungrily. The change in position had stopped the pulsing of his fingers but he continued going deeper and curling them. Cinder moaned into his kiss and bit his lip when he added a third finger sliding up and down playing with her clitoris with his thumb. He went faster and deeper and she thrust her hips with his movements her breathing becoming shallower and then her body quaked and she released over his hand. Her head fell onto his shoulder she was shaking and it was way too hot under the blanket. 

He removed his hand from her shorts and ran his hands over the sensitive skin on her thighs. She moved back into a sitting position looking right at him. His hair was flopped to one side and falling into his eyes, there was a line of sweat coming down his face and he wore a smug smirk. He had had his fun now it was her turn.

Cinder pushed off the blanket and started undoing the buttons of his silk top she captured his lips and he held onto her legs and they fought for control. With the silk top undone she pulled back and looked him over. He was beautiful, pale skin and not a mark on it contrasted by her dark and scared skin. Her eyes returned to his face and she now held the smug smirk when she saw his ears were red. 

That’s where she started first kissing just under the left one then slowly moving up before biting the lobe. He released a breathy moan and attempted to bring his hands up over her butt but she penned them down. It was her turn. She moved down his neck to his collar bone kissing and biting his to perfect skin. She eventually had to get off his lap if she wanted to continue on her route. She went to her knees on the floor and continued down his chest and over his stomach. His muscles tensed under her lips and soon she was at the start of his pants. 

She rested her head on his thigh the bulge right in front of her. She was going to need her hands. She looked up at him his face had gone red and he was biting his lip.  
“Good Emperors know patients are a virtue and will keep their hands to themselves.” When she felt he understood her she moved her hands then decided to test his resolve. First laying her metal hand onto his bare chest he shuttered at the touch then her other hand. And very slowly she brought them down over his nipples going past his sides and finally his pants. She slipped her fingers into them and pulled down. With the pants and the boxers out of the way she could really begin. 

She took her hand and wrapped it around his shaft pumping up and down and every few seconds rubbing her thumb over the head. She watched Kai’s reactions, how his brows furrowed and small fast breaths escaped his lips and the way her name came out of his mouth with need and anger. She continued to work her hand up his shaft then she licked her tongue over the head before bring it into her mouth. Kai’s patients broke and his hands tangled into her hair. Her tongue swirled around his length and her teeth grazed over the sensitive skin. She sucked, released and teased to the sound of his breathing and the way he pulled on her hair sent shivers down her spine. 

“Cinder…I ne…need you.” It was what she had been waiting for. She pulled away and fell back onto the floor. He was the one completely naked yet she felt exposed. He came down on top of her. Kissing her then her neck moving down her chest pulling back her tank top to gain access to her breast, her nipples were already hard as his tongue dance over them before biting down.

She released an exasperated cry as the heat between her legs raged into a fire. “Please Kai. Please.” She was tired of the teasing she need him. She wanted him to take her the way he did in his dreams and how they had done so since being married. He heard her pleases and swiftly removed her shorts. Spreading her legs he thrust into her. She cried out his name as he pushed deeper into her wrapping her legs around him and met his rhythm. 

“Kai..Oh stars Kai…faster.” He did so and she arched her back pushing her head into the carpet revealing her neck. Kai came down and bit the flesh, she whimpered out in pain and pleasure her nails of her real hand digging into his back while her metal hand dug into the carpet. She heard his grunt then felt his release in her. He pulled out but his fingers took over his thumb running up and down her lip before pinching her clitoris again. He took one nipple into his mouth and bite it the pressure in her was rising she held tight to him as he pushed three fingers in her curling them and fanning them out. He quickened his pace then a well timed bite and pinch sent a shudder through her body and she released into his hand again.

She screamed into his shoulder then her body went limp. He collapsed next to her both catching their breath. She focused on the ornate ceiling flowing the floral designs and green vines. Kai pulled her to him and kissed her temple using her feet she pulled the blanket up to her then wrapped it around them. 

“I had dreams about you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***Go check out my other story Second Comes Marriage then a Baby in a Baby Carriage***


End file.
